


性、披萨和狗

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bad Jokes, Bottom!Yuusei, Criminal!Antinomy, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer!Yuusei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 总之，狗无法理解人类性爱的美妙。
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 2





	性、披萨和狗

两个人的夜晚一般不会是无聊的，特别是其中一方是警探，而另一方是罪犯的时候——噢，对，是“和维持局合作的罪犯”。

当他们从海边把著名的高科技罪犯安提诺米（昏迷状态）捞回总部的时候，每个人的脸上都挂着中了一整年免费蓝眼山的表情，不，只有杰克·阿特拉斯先生，只有阿特拉斯先生钟情于3000円的蓝眼山咖啡，他向来都看所有罪犯不顺眼，恨不得把那些人扔进自己的同调便当里涮一涮然后喂给铠翼鸦吃，据别部门的同僚克罗·霍根表示——杰克手制的同调便当？怕不也是偷来的。还有，决斗精灵都不吃垃圾。

不动游星警探在上司牛尾先生千载难逢地“顺道”给自己带来一杯草莓星冰乐时，顿时预感不良地指着那个尤为可爱的、散发着诱人光泽的粉红色饮品，冷静地命令牛尾放下，对，就是那儿，距离我一公尺的地方。确认危机解除后，游星问道，“要拜托我什么事。”明明是个问句却说出了陈述句的语气。

“和那个安提诺米同居。”牛尾先生说。当然牛尾先生不是这样说的，但是省去一堆弯路之后也就剩下了这可怜的九个字，也就是现在让不动警探职业操守无比动摇的九个字，虽然尊敬的不动警探当时的回答是坚定的“我拒绝”。

这就是权力啊，牛尾先生评论道。

所以连续几周不动警探的夜晚除了一条狗，还多了另一个男人的陪伴，今天那个男人竟然还往他客厅的茶几上堆了非常好吃的披萨和啤酒，真是太可恶了。阿波利亚，咬他。啊，我忘了，你变了，你已经是他的狗了。游星突然扭头愤愤地瞪了地上趴着的大白狗一眼。

阿波利亚（原名米路克）困惑地抬起头。

安提诺米瞥了游星一眼，突然意识到自己刚刚的问话有些唐突。不过有什么问题呢？都是可以自我负责的成年男性，不一起出门寻求女性服务的话，也只能互相帮助一下了吧。而且，说真的，男人的屁股——能有什么损失？然后他就听到不动警探说，“做吧。”

他肯定是听错了，于是他假装喝口啤酒冷静一下。

游星重复一遍，做吧。

之后的发展就不受他们俩控制了。

照杰克的评价来说，安提诺米应该是一个极恶的反社会分子，那种跟鬼柳京介一样丧到骨子里，手工把衣服剪短之后在高速公路上暴力摩托一下，再随便抢几个小孩子走煮了吃了。本局的法医十六夜女士随即指出反社会分子的行为是无目的性的，你们鬼柳的那个叫智障。还有，偷小孩的妖怪是般若。杰克气恼地喝光了面汤。克罗笑得把调羹掉在了地上。

要是安提诺米真的能够把一切掌握在计划中就好了，特别是现在，他要是能马上从口袋里掏出一把私人订制的安全套就好了，或者从随便哪个昏暗的角落摸出一瓶名牌润滑剂。最后他竟然站在便利店里给便宜的低档货付钱，而门外的阿波已经遭到了三只野猫的殴打——游星，为什么不出手阻止？阿波，坚持住！他抓过环保袋短跑冲刺，丝毫没有注意到安全套仍然无言地躺在柜台上。

真是有趣的夫妇啊，便利店老板和蔼地笑了。

当然在神的指引下，这不会构成任何后续问题。

首先声明一点，游星不是同性恋，就是属于那种连男性之间也可以交合都不知道的类型，他的阴茎除了他自己还有一位曾经交往过的女性朋友就没有别人碰过了，更别说他的……后穴。“要用那里吗？”游星愣愣地盯住安提诺米，“安提诺米，你要记住一点，袭警是犯法的。”

“不要害怕，交给我吧。”安提诺米揽过游星的肩头，轻蹭警探的嘴唇。搞得好像我没犯过事儿一样，以及，现在我就要袭警了，他腹诽。

阿波利亚屁股对着沙发，无聊地打了个哈欠，偷偷策划着去偷块冷匹萨吃吃。

液晶屏里B级片的音量被调到了最低档。

安提诺米的手法相当熟练，他颇有技巧地用干燥的掌心磨蹭游星的顶部，感受着手中物件由它主人亲手交出的第二夜。显然很久没有上床的警探这才几下就靠倒在他的前胸上，牙齿叼着自己攥紧的拳头，拒绝让那些很不一样的有趣声音趁机溜出来。嘴里平时不是礼节性回复就是公式化命令，喘息却意外还算好听，不尖细也不粗犷，就轻轻挠着耳朵。游星的胯部跟随着施予者的节奏前后挺动，他另一只无处安放的手握在安提诺米的膝盖上，手指揪着家居服宽松的布料。乳白的浊液涌出铃口，游星趴倒在安提诺米紧实的大腿上大喘气，硬是没发出一点呻吟。

他听见安提诺米忽然笑了。

“这样就到极限了？”罪犯先生拨着那根看起来可怜兮兮的阴茎，蘸过柱体上残留的液体抹入游星的下唇。那个还沉浸在高潮余韵中的不动警探竟然自然而然地伸出舌头细细舔舐过他的指腹，甚至挑衅地斜眼看他。

危险危险，安提诺米暗自赞叹着，真想把你的嘴塞满啊，不动警探。不过就他那个反应，可能不出第二口就要送医了，但是……嘴巴小小的真可爱啊。安提诺米悲痛地捂住了脸。

游星疑惑地撑起上身看着突然啜泣起来的安提诺米。想上床想傻了吧，这小伙子。游星悲悯地解开蓝色大朋友的裤拉链，随手撸了两下那根阴茎，尝试性地舔了一记顶端。男性的腥膻味冲进鼻腔，他稍稍憋下一口气，往下含了含胀大的柱体。

神啊，安提诺米举起手臂盖过感动流泪的双眼，他为什么这么熟练啊，是天才吗？是天才吧。

可惜下一秒牙就嗑到了。人间悲剧。

安提诺米立刻紧急脱出，觉得自己脸比下面还痛。

只是单纯的不动警探当即擒住安提诺米弹起的下身，伸出柔软的舌头毫无章法地舔开了，希望借此表达他深深的歉意。

不动游星实际上是个挺执着的人，有时候还有点完全让人搞不清。就好像安提诺米提出的要求其实挺莫名其妙的，一看就别有深意，不动警探还是选择了答应他，一来是业务上需要保证合作伙伴的身心健康，二来是理论上接受新事物是发展的基础，三来就是……安提诺米挺棒的，脸蛋漂亮，身材绝佳，人也聪明，兴趣爱好重合，会买很好吃的披萨，能照顾好阿波利亚，有及时补充牛奶储备的好习惯，除了不干正经事（还有就是太时髦了），好像也没多大缺点。这层谜一样的好感加上原本的个性条件，游星决定既然做了，那就做到底，要像恋人一样，虽然他的情感履历里只有一位女性前任。

刚刚他又给“安提诺米的长处”栏里添上了“手活很好”的条目。所以说这样的人，怎么不到维持局供职呢？游星的舌根有些发麻了，他撤开嘴，改用手上下套弄，然后安提诺米就把他整个人拉到了大腿上。

重新整备好精神和信心的安提诺米挂着一抹高深莫测的微笑，把手伸进扶手上的环保袋里掏掏。他摸出那瓶贴着“打折促销”的润滑剂，却怎么也摸不出那盒安全套。草莓口味的安全套呢？附送的两枚薄荷呢？安提诺米失落地收回手，准备提前宣告闭幕，只见游星大方地完成了脱下裤子、跪在他腿上、拿过润滑剂、倒在自己臀部一连串动作，震惊之余不由感叹不动警探究竟接受了何种教育，思想觉悟竟然如此之高。

阿波利亚好奇地凑过来嗅了嗅润滑剂的味道，被安提诺米飞快地挥手赶跑，它在离开途中仍不忘顺走最后一片梦寐以求的披萨。妈的光看不吃暴殄天物，它愉快地嚼着，弄脏了爪子上的毛毛。

“没有性病，直接来吧。”游星抓过安提诺米的肩膀，眼神透出满满的决意。

安提诺米当然不会知道游星事实上有在借鉴前任女友，可是这有什么关系呢？他的指尖会意地刮蹭着穴口，另只手锢住游星的腰部防备那人不适地逃离。隐秘处被人玩弄的感觉很是新奇，胀痛难以避免，逐渐渗出的微妙快感自身后向四肢蔓延开，使他不禁腿根发颤，埋在安提诺米的颈间倒抽气，呼吸间净是那人的气息，犹如晨雾中的野木，迷蒙混合清新，还带着初生的自由味道。游星舔舔唇，忍不住地啃咬起安提诺米的喉部，留下淡淡的红色印记，仿佛野兽宣示所有权。

在干什么呢，警探？仅仅只是这样就沉溺了吗？你是不是比我想象得还要喜欢我呢？罪犯先生半眯着眼扫过游星在他胸前起伏的发梢，一路顺着流畅下凹的背线定在挺翘的臀部，那两片饱满的臀瓣紧紧贴合着他嵌入的手指，偶尔还会不满地向内收紧催促他加快扩张的动作。说到底还是天赋异禀啊，那就请让我见识一下你的极限吧，游星。安提诺米猛地抠入更深的地方，游星抬头大睁着眼看他，终于露出了觉察到未知的不安神色。

后臀已经湿成一片，随着手指的进出那些晶亮的液体沿着大腿内侧滑下，迟迟不愿离去地糊在腿间颜色稍浅的肌肤上，每一次搅动的水声都在抽离游星的理智，将他的温热内里打散而后重组，私下预谋为这个男人提供最上等的服务。手指抽出时甚至带出“啵”的一声轻响，安提诺米低低的笑声清晰地钻入游星耳内，不规律地敲打着他的羞耻心。

游星正欲拉开两人的距离，一句轻巧的“要上了，游星”后安提诺米即刻贯穿了他。处子的后穴艰难地吞动着勃发的炽热，穴口被再度撑大，硬挺的性器拨开内部的软肉，饥渴地构筑着自身的归属，异物的高温使游星萌生了自我重塑的错觉，安提诺米正在把他剪开，正在把他改造成一个适宜的临时巢穴，正在他的体内触及舒爽之处。处于不应期的疲软性器被刺激着吐出几滴精液，溅在安提诺米的T恤上。汗液覆上游星不停抖动的身体，他不住地摇头，一面推搡着安提诺米，“出去——好大、好热……”

真他妈难受，我能不能稍微拔……拔个螺丝什么的，一分钟就唔嗯——游星模糊地想着，捂住潮红的脸咽下呻吟。不行啊，不能在他面前叫出来。

这件事突然也成为了不动游星生命中重要的执着之一。

不过既然都自愿张开腿了，为什么还要刻意闭上嘴呢？

安提诺米把游星按倒在沙发上，便于进行下身的紧促律动，他看见游星紧蹙的眉头，温柔地吻过那人同样湿润的脸颊，又情色地沿着轮廓品味了咸湿的体液。细心地捕捉到游星更为粘腻的哼声，安提诺米重重碾过方才经过的一处敏感带，感受沾染上浓厚情欲色彩的内壁贪婪地吸附上自己的柱身，而后改变着抽插的角度进攻。“不动警探，”他灵活的舌松松地刺探游星耳内的小洞，仿佛将文字直接输入大脑，“舒服的话……不用勉强自己。”

警……探？警探，我——突如其来的沉重羞耻感压在游星的腹部提醒他，与他交合的人尚未褪下罪犯的身份，他们不过是公事上的临时搭档，而他的无断献上在最初就揭示了他对安提诺米怀有的不正当情感，扭曲、令人不齿。

“游星……”

麻烦闭嘴。让我重新调整一下心态，谢谢。

可是这个人顶得我太舒服了，游星暗忖。“不、哈啊……”他听见自己顺从地叫出声，双手抵着安提诺米的胸膛，两腿自觉地交叠在那人背后。

能不能坦诚一点对待我呢？安提诺米示意地掐了把游星的臀肉，咬开那件碍事的红黑背心（嗯，平时可以从旁边看见侧胸）。前进的动作使两人更紧密地结合在一起，游星有力的大腿夹得他的腰有点痛。他凑近游星胸前凸起的肉粒，试探性地用舌尖搔了搔。

“痒，舔那里……有什么用。又、嗯又不是女人——”

罪犯先生好笑地听着游星的发言，硬生生憋下一句“我天真的不动警探哟”，便把整个乳首含入，以牙齿碾磨过顶端的同时向外吸去，嘬起的一圈异样红痕营造出乳首胀大的视觉效果，晶莹的唾液坠下的银丝在乳尖画上蹂躏的句点。当然另一边也不能冷落，安提诺米牵起其上的嫩肉拉扯，同时将手指滑入游星的口腔中刮擦着温热的舌面，搅出涌动的涎液，并起两指在乳侧烙下一个亲吻。他拉下游星匆匆挡住面容的两臂，再度撬开紧抿的双唇勾起舌拨撩，另一方面加快了下身捣弄的节奏，次次直达穴心，不留一丝空隙。

“唔嗯嗯嗯——”

冲撞的快感如热带洋域的雷暴，而游星不过是港口任由巨浪拖拽的渔船，雨水重重地拍击脆弱的甲板。松动的锚很快稳住了，他感谢于安提诺米的援手，却选择性地遗忘了那人才是意欲将他推入深渊的幕后主使。

沙发也抱怨似的咯吱地摇晃起来。

B级片沙沙地吵闹着，此起彼伏的呻吟轻松盖过音箱的音量。阿波利亚苦恼地在狗窝里翻身，咬咬牙忍住了想要冲出去营救主人的想法。主人听起来有点痛苦，可是欺负主人的是首领啊，那个和我一起被野猫揍了的首领啊！我能有什么办法？说起来，他们生出来的小狗应该是什么颜色的呢……不，阿波，他们不生小狗。还有，记住你是条狗、半个色盲，以及纯种的笨蛋，你们交配只是为了繁衍。

阿波利亚不屑地抠脚。

总之，狗无法理解人类性爱的美妙。

安提诺米高潮时的呻吟被游星锁在了喉咙里，他们如热恋情侣般拥吻着，以下身发泄出的精液直白地传递着虚假的爱意。安提诺米握住游星的双膝后移退出了那个令人着迷的洞口，乳白的浊液毫无耐心地汩出小穴，他坏心地堵上它们的去路。前端并未射精、初次体验前列腺高潮的游星感觉自己已然脱水干涸。体内遗留的精液使他小腹饱胀，满足地叹息后，他绵软地抬腿踹在安提诺米的肩上，沙哑地开口说，放手。

好好好，罪犯先生规矩地松开手，又一次地趴倒拢住不动警探，惯用的左手来回划过游星的小腹，不知道写下了什么东西。

甬道里的精液缓慢地排在了沙发上。

不动警探敏锐地拍开安提诺米的手，我拒绝。

安提诺米问他，你知道我在写什么。

游星点头即答，代码，你在问我是否同意和你交往。

安提诺米追问道，答案真的是拒绝吗？

游星只是别过头说，阿波利亚把披萨吃掉了。

后来两人做爱的次数很多，可能是在维持局的私人休息室中（隔壁就是克罗和秋他们），可能是在卧室的双人床上，可能是在结束跟踪任务后酒吧的卫生间里。他们迅速地熟悉了对方的身体，却默契地没再提一句交往的事。克罗曾调侃，要是哪天他们结婚了他也不会感到惊讶的。杰克闻言当即提出“要是那小子敢动游星一下，王就友情出手打爆他”。秋则尴尬地笑笑，“那安提诺米早被送墓一万次了。”她眼尖地伸手招呼来刚完事的两人，探究的目光打量着游星衬衫上新鲜出现的褶皱。

安提诺米立马上道地请了她一杯咖啡。

当然谁都没有注意到，分歧往往预示着惨剧的开幕。


End file.
